


The Templar & The Scoundrel

by BlackHunter666



Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Diablo III, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Finding Love, Gentle Love, M/M, Relearning to Live, slow smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side story to Fallen Angels, focusing on the budding relationship between Lyndon and Kormac. Will contain snippets from the main story to help tie the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leading To Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116958) by [BlackHunter666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666). 



Even though it flew in the face of everything he'd promised Mother, Lyndon found it impossible to resist the temptation. Checking that Korbin was fast asleep, Lyndon slipped from his bed and padded to the door. Easing the door open, he listened carefully for any sounds of life before slipping out into the corridor. But instead of going left to Mother's room, he went right, feeling his way along the wall to Kormac's room.  
  
Easing the door open and creeping inside, Lyndon was given away by a faint growl from somewhere under the bed. Mumbling something incoherent, Kormac rolled over and reached down to lightly stroke the pup, calming him again.  
'Who's there?' Kormac groaned, half sitting up. 'Lyndon?'  
'I meant to talk to you earlier but there was never a good time.' Lyndon uttered, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 'I meant to ask how you've been going with…well you know.'  
'In truth, I have not continued with what you have already taught me, Lyndon.' Kormac admitted, settling on his back comfortably. 'I tried but it felt different. It was…uncomfortable.'  
'You don't have to explain Kormac, I understand.' Lyndon replied, shifting closer and allowing his right hand to drift over the quilt. 'Need some help?'  
'Please.' Kormac whispered, reaching out with one hand to lightly squeeze Lyndon's thigh.  
'Shh, I'll take care of you. Just relax and make yourself comfortable, I'm here now.' Lyndon grinned, getting up and tugging off his sleep shirt.  
  
Finding the head of the bed and hanging his sleep shirt on one corner, Lyndon crawled into the narrow bed behind Kormac. Pressing close, Lyndon knew he'd never willingly give up this sort of thing but something told him he would have to let it go if he ever wanted a proper relationship with Mother. For now though, he would continue with his guy only nights for as long as he could.  
  
Snuggled up tight like this, Lyndon could feel every scar on Kormac's back, unnecessary suffering spelled out in long lines. The first time they had lain together, Kormac had been proud of these scars, the second time, shamed once he knew the truth. Now he was accepting of them, they were part of his story and would never fade away.  
'I never thought I would need something like this.' Kormac uttered, relaxing into Lyndon's warm embrace. 'But I am glad to have this.'  
'Sometimes, it takes a man to know what a man needs.' Lyndon replied, left arm holding Kormac close as his right traced idle patterns over his chest.  
  
Groaning softly when Lyndon went from tracing idle patterns to lightly caressing his nipples, Kormac reached back with his right hand to grasp Lyndon's thigh, kneading the firm muscle in just the right way to pull a happy moan from Lyndon. Trying not to make it seem like a rejection, Lyndon clasped Kormac's hand in his own and brought both their hands forward to curl around Kormac's sizeable erection. Gasping quietly, Kormac bucked into the firm contact, dark eyes closing slowly as he relaxed into the growing sensations.  
  
Cradling Kormac's bulk against his slimmer body, Lyndon lowered his head to lightly brush his lips behind Kormac's ear, reassuring him that this was more than just a casual fling. Their nights together were random, whenever one needed the contact of an understanding hand, but for Lyndon, they meant something more than just friends helping each other out. It wasn't love but it was as close as they could get without breaking any serious laws.  
  
Breath growing harsh, Kormac tightened his grip on Lyndon's hand, pleading without words for a release so long denied. Whispering tender words, Lyndon drew back slowly and guided Kormac onto his back before moving to stretch out on top of him. Showing more trust than he'd ever shown any of his lovers before, Lyndon guided Kormac's hands to his back, allowing him to touch the scars he'd carried since he was a boy.  
  
Fingers tracing over the mess of scarring, Kormac cursed softly as Lyndon rocked against him, grinding their erections together. It wasn't enough and it was too much all at once. Kormac was drowning in sensations and it was all glorious. Sweat slicked skin rubbing together, battle hardened muscles gliding against lean and sleek ones, both men panting harshly as they rutted desperately, too wound up to make it last.  
  
Biting his lip to silence his cries, Kormac bucked up hard and tightened his grip on Lyndon, spilling his seed between their bodies. Gripping tighter to Kormac, Lyndon thrust hard against him twice more before coming hard, hissing through his teeth. Sagging limply into Kormac's hold, Lyndon panted softly as he closed his eyes, content to rest for a few minutes.  
'I did not realise how much I would miss this.' Kormac uttered, lightly running his hands over Lyndon's back.  
'I am grateful that you can find some happiness with me, Kormac.' Lyndon replied, rolling off and cuddling in against Kormac's side. 'But I do wish we didn't have to hide this.'  
'Maybe one day we won't have to.' Kormac agreed, surprised by Lyndon's words but also hopeful that one day it wouldn't be a crime to love a man intimately.  
'Now that would be a good day.' Lyndon nodded, reluctant to move but he knew they couldn't be seen together in bed. 'I should go, before anyone realises where I am.'  
'No, just stay a little longer.' Kormac insisted, reluctant to let Lyndon go just yet.  
'I can't. It's one thing to dodge the questions from our friends, it's another to deal with Korbin.' Lyndon sighed, easing out of Kormac's embrace. 'He won't be so easy to ignore.'  
  
Sitting up as Lyndon stood and grabbed his sleep shirt from where he'd hung it, Kormac sighed and reached out to lightly trace his fingers over one of the many scars of Lyndon's back. Shuddering at the touch, Lyndon pulled his shirt down and turned to sit beside Kormac again.  
'We all have our burdens to bear, Kormac.' Lyndon sighed, hating that he had to keep walking away.  
'You do not need to bear yours alone, Lyndon.' Kormac replied, wishing that he could hold onto Lyndon and never let go.  
'You have your own burdens Kormac, do not worry about mine.' Lyndon shrugged, leaning in to brush a soft kiss across Kormac's forehead. 'Get some rest, tomorrow will bring new challenges.'  
'Goodnight Lyndon.' Kormac nodded, settling back and smiling as Lyndon tucked him in safely. One last regretful look over his shoulder and Lyndon was gone again.

  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

  
Groaning faintly, Kormac gave over completely to her healing touch, feeling her incredible talent wrapping over his aching muscles and weaving through his bloody injuries. Eyes closing, Kormac let his head fall, resting on her shoulder and letting all his pain fade away in her touch.  
'Do me a favour, would you milady?' Kormac asked, not longer feeling any pain from his beating.  
'If it is within my power, I will.' Auriel nodded, shifting her hand on his hip.  
'Tell Lyndon that I'm sorry. Warn him to get as far from Westmarch as he can, I will resist for as long as I can to give him time to escape. Tell him that I love him and I only wish things could have worked out between us, like we dreamed possible.' Kormac choked, finally able to say what he'd wanted to say for so long.  
'I will tell him.' Auriel promised, resting her hidden cheek against Kormac's hair. 'I will make sure he knows exactly what you need him to know.'  
'Thank you. I hate to leave him like this but there is no other way out.' Kormac nodded, drifting peacefully in her embrace.  
'Do not give up, Kormac. The Angiris Council is trying to help, they will find a solution. Even if that means Aloysius comes in here as vengeful Justice and whisks you away to safety, you will not perish in here.' Auriel promised, removing her wings and lowering her hands. 'Be strong, I will return to you tomorrow night and remove your pain again.'  
'I will be waiting.' Kormac replied, finding it easier to hang there now that he knew he had help to get through the worst of this.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

  
Curling his fingers around her ornately decorated gauntlet, Lyndon gasped as he was thrown into a vision, watching from the outside as Kormac slumped in Auriel's arms and asked her to pass on a message. There were tears in Lyndon's eyes as he took in Kormac's tortured state, blood staining the floor beneath him.  
'Tell Lyndon that I'm sorry. Warn him to get as far from Westmarch as he can, I will resist for as long as I can to give him time to escape. Tell him that I love him and I only wish things could have worked out between us, like we dreamed possible.' Kormac choked, mostly hidden from Lyndon's view by Auriel's wings.  
'I will tell him. I will make sure he knows exactly what you need him to know.' Auriel replied, feelings of love and grief washing over Lyndon as he watched the scene.  
  
Launching back out of the memory, Lyndon slumped to the floor and hung his head, biting his knuckles to muffle his wretched sobs. Of everything he'd thought Kormac might say if given a chance, he'd never thought Kormac would admit to loving him and sacrifice his freedom and life so Lyndon could get clear of the danger.

  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Somehow managing to gain his knees, Kormac crawled across to Lyndon, sinking down beside him and taking in all the harm that had been brought down on him. With shaking fingers, Kormac reached out and gently brushed bloodied hair from Lyndon's face, tracing the ugly bruises inflicted by bared knuckles across his nose and the violent red handprint burned across his right cheek. Down over the deep split in his lower lip, spilling blood across his chin and down his neck. Across more bruises scattered over his chest, so careful over his shoulders and lightly brushing along his arm, not touching the whip tears left all over his lithe strength.  
  
Ignoring the shamed tears that fell, Kormac sunk down to rest beside Lyndon, one hand resting lightly against his chest, comforted by the steady breathing of the one he treasured above all others. It hurt so much to see Lyndon like this, even more than all the times he'd been harmed while hunting down the Lords of Hell.  
'Kormac?' Lyndon uttered, one eye cracking open slowly.  
'Yes, Lyndon.' Kormac whispered, so glad to hear his voice again.  
'I love you.' Lyndon admitted, the faintest smile crossing his face. 'You are my everything.'  
'My life is nothing without you, Lyndon.' Kormac replied, daring to run his fingers through Lyndon's hair. 'I love you.'  
  
Moving closer, though it hurt to do so, Lyndon curled in under Kormac's arm, shivering in the chill, damp air as he tried to rest and regain any strength he can for what is still to come. Their confessions have been made, an embrace in the solitude of their cell can't make things much worse for them now. Settling down beside him, wary of touching the bloody wounds all across Lyndon's back, Kormac held him close and drifted a little, barely even noticing as Auriel once more cast her healing magic over them.

  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

  
Shuffling over on the bed, Lyndon untangled their hands and guided Kormac's left hand to his chest even as he slid his right arm under Kormac's neck and coaxed him to wriggle closer. It hurt but after all they had suffered, this was a good hurt, a reminder that they were home and free.  
'I could get used to this, you know.' Kormac uttered, still amazed by how right it felt to be cradled in Lyndon's arms. 'Now you don't have an excuse to leave each night.'  
'I don't ever want to leave again.' Lyndon replied, trailing his fingers through Kormac's hair. 'This is where I belong.'  
'You do not care that I…have no knowledge of these things.' Kormac asked, struggling with the words as he flushed red again.  
'It doesn't bother me, Kormac. Whatever you're comfortable with is all I can ask for. I won't push for anything you're not ready to handle.' Lyndon promised, accepting a shy kiss. 'Everything is perfect until you are ready for more.'  
'I want…I…'  
'Shhh, you don't need to decide anything right now. Neither of us is in any state for intimacy, heal and then see what you want.' Lyndon guided, cutting off Kormac's stuttered words with a soft kiss.

  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Whispering something to his beloved wife, Lycian stood and came over to crouch beside his brother, reaching to undo the chain that hung around his neck. Pulling it from his shirt, he revealed a thick gold ring hanging from it, the band engraved with their family sign - a bunch of grapes under crossed wheat stalks.  
'By rights Kormac, it is yours to keep. Papa left it to you when he died, I have merely been keeping it safe until you were ready. Take it and honour the family.' he explained, placing the heavy ring in Kormac's hand.  
'Father wore this ring every day, taking pride in being head of the Yerallin line. I already have mine back, I found it again whilst helping mother repair the house.' Kormac nodded, turning the ring over in his fingers. 'Lyndon, I ask that you wear this as a sign of my devotion to you until my life is at an end.'  
'I…I would be honoured Kormac.' Lyndon nodded, humbled by the openness of Kormac's love now that they had no reason to hide. 'I have little of my own to give in return.'  
'I need no token, I have a new life and a bright future because of you.' Kormac chuckled, drawing Lyndon in close again and looking at the shining gold on his finger. 'Minda, on the table on my side of the bed you will find a ring just like this one. Would you go and fetch it please?'  
'Of course Uncle Kormac.' she replied, leaping down from Mother's lap and darting up the stairs.


	2. First Base

'Lyndon, do you remember what we discussed after we were beaten publicly?' Kormac asked, stripping off his tunic and tossing it towards the washing pile in the corner.  
'Which part exactly? We discussed many things that first day recovering from the beating.' Lyndon replied, hanging up his coat and tugging at the ties of his tunic.  
'About how you would wait for me to be ready for more.' Kormac guided, sinking down onto their bed and starting to unbuckle his boots.  
'Ah yes, I remember that one clearly.' Lyndon grinned, tossing his tunic into the washing pile and coming around to take a knee at Kormac's feet. 'I meant what I said Kormac. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.'  
'I know Lyndon. But I wonder just how long I can ask you to wait.' Kormac sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'You could be happy with someone who can meet your needs.'  
'Kormac, I am happy. I don't need anything more than this.' Lyndon corrected, easing Kormac's left boot off and setting it aside. 'I love you, I have no interest in anyone else.'  
'Even though I have no…' Kormac started but his words were muffled when Lyndon rocked up on his knees and sealed their lips together.  
'There is nothing you can say that will shake my faith in you, Kormac. I love you, only you.' Lyndon insisted, settling back down and working on Kormac's right boot.

Letting out a sound of surprise when Kormac grabbed him bodily and hauled him up onto the bed, Lyndon smiled softly and relaxed as Kormac set to work on his boots. Once they were off and set out of the way neatly, Lyndon tugged Kormac back down beside him and ran his fingers over some of the older scars across Kormac's chest.  
'I think I am ready…to try for more.' Kormac uttered, cheeks blazing red as he spoke. 'I don't know…what more is…but I want to…to try.'  
'I told you there was no rush. I can wait until you feel sure that you want more.' Lyndon promised, keeping his touch chaste and letting Kormac think.  
'I know and I am grateful for your consideration, Lyndon.' Kormac smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair from Lyndon's shoulder. 'But I fear that if I continue to wait…we will never go beyond this.'  
'I will not force you Kormac. I care about you too much it risk your discomfort.' Lyndon insisted, fear flashing in his eyes for a moment.  
'I know you would never willingly cause me pain, Lyndon. I trust you, I know I am safe with you.' Kormac replied, shifting closer to Lyndon. 'I want this…I just…I have no…'  
'Shhh, we can just build on what you already know. I will take care of you, Kormac, you are safe here. If this gets to be too much, just tell me okay.' Lyndon soothed, welcoming Kormac into his arms. 'Just relax, I have you.'

Nodding slowly, Kormac smiled and snuggled in close, relaxing slowly as Lyndon stroked through his hair and traced the map of scars on his back. Part of his mind was screaming that this was sinful but Kormac promptly told that niggling thought to burn in the Light and accepted Lyndon's kiss. This was familiar, Kormac made it a point of his day to steal kisses whenever he could get a moment alone with Lyndon. He still wasn't comfortable with public shows of affection but in private, he could handle kissing for hours. Feeling Lyndon's arms tighten around him, Kormac gave a questioning sound without breaking their kiss then felt the world spin around them.

Groaning in satisfaction as Kormac's weight settled over him, Lyndon caressed his back and waited for Kormac's mind to catch up with his body. Humming into their kiss, Lyndon let his hands drift down towards Kormac's shapely ass but he didn't grab it, as much as he wanted to. Instead he glided over it and curled his hands over Kormac's thighs, guiding him to bring his legs forward and settle his weight on his knees. Getting light-headed but reluctant to release Kormac's chapped lips, Lyndon sucked in a breath through his nose and gripped Kormac's shoulders for support.

Tearing away from Lyndon's soft lips, Kormac panted for breath and looked down at his handsome love. Although this was all so strange and new, Kormac felt safe practically sitting in Lyndon's lap, bow calloused hands running over his back lightly. This was familiar, they had engaged in similar activities before. But normally Kormac was looking up at Lyndon.  
'Still okay?' Lyndon asked, panting softly as he looked up at Kormac.  
'I…yes.' Kormac nodded, shifting a little to plant his hands beside Lyndon's head. 'This is good.'  
'In more ways than one.' Lyndon grinned, gliding his hands down again and guiding Kormac to shift his weight onto Lyndon's hips. 'There you go, just like that.'  
'I am not too heavy for you?' Kormac asked, straightening up a little.  
'No, this is perfect.' Lyndon soothed, tracing obscure patterns on Kormac's hips. 'Think you can remember what happens next?'  
'I think so.' Kormac smiled, shifting a little and running his hands over Lyndon's chest. 'I just…'  
'I will guide you but only when you really cannot remember.' Lyndon promised, cupping Kormac's cheek lightly. 'This is all for you, dearest.'

Thinking back to the last time Lyndon had encouraged their intimacy, Kormac settled his weight back a little more and smiled as Lyndon groaned happily. This was familiar, if backwards to Kormac's mind. Letting his shoulders sag, Kormac traced over the scars scattered across Lyndon's chest and sides, learning the feel of his love in a gentle, unhurried way. Caressing sleek muscles and tugging lightly at the soft brown curls scattered across Lyndon's chest, Kormac sighed softly as he watched the joy and pleasure flitting across Lyndon's face.

Humming softly in contentment, Lyndon placed his hands on Kormac's knees and watched his beloved exploring with hands and eyes. For all their nights in bed together, they had never really progressed beyond cuddles and the special nights of mutual masturbation. Kormac had always been so timid about exploring but he was finally getting into it. At this rate it could take years before Kormac felt comfortable with any real intimacy but Lyndon didn't mind that thought. He just wanted Kormac to be happy.

Finding his memories blurry and putting it down to the pleasure Lyndon had already taught him about, Kormac stopped trying to overanalyse the situation and went with what his instincts were telling him. Shifting his weight again and straightening out his legs, Kormac smiled proudly as Lyndon let out another pleasured groan and clutched at him desperately. Working his hands under Lyndon's shoulders, Kormac kept him close and lowered his head. Pressing soft kisses to weathered skin, Kormac's confidence with passion and intimacy grew as he lapped at one tan nipple, feeling it lift and harden against his tongue.

Head falling back as he groaned in pleasure, Lyndon dug his fingers into Kormac's hips carefully, needing an anchor against the pleasure but determined not to hurt his love. Ghods, Kormac was a faster learner than Lyndon had ever given him credit for. Lyndon always tried to keep his passionate displays under control, trying not to give Kormac too much too fast but apparently that wasn't going to be a problem.  
'Ghods, yes. Just like that.' Lyndon guided, kneading at Kormac's hips lightly. 'Do not hold back, I trust you. Find your own style.'  
'Then stop acting like I am made of glass.' Kormac replied, hot breath washing over Lyndon's abused nipple. 'How many times have I left gouges in your flesh?'  
'Point taken.' Lyndon chuckled, digging his fingers in properly and arching up against Kormac. 'Just promise me you will speak up if I push too far.'  
'I will, now let me work.' Kormac nodded, silencing Lyndon with another kiss.

Vaguely recalling something about Lyndon enjoying a little pain with his pleasure, Kormac nipped at his skin lightly, listening to each encouraging sound Lyndon let slip. But try as he might, Kormac couldn't recall anything else that Lyndon had so patiently taught him. Not wanting it to appear obvious that he'd forgotten, Kormac shifted against Lyndon again and froze at the feeling of Lyndon's hard cock pressing against him. He had hoped that by keeping their pants on, his fears would be eased by he had been so very wrong.

Realising that something had upset Kormac, Lyndon moved to grab his waist and rolled, dropping Kormac to the bed and cupping his cheeks lightly. Humming softly to calm him, Lyndon ran his fingers through Kormac's thick hair and stroked his shoulders lightly.  
'Kormac, talk to me, dearest.' Lyndon coaxed, worried that Kormac had fallen into his old ways again.  
'I…it was too much.' Kormac uttered, the daze clearing from his eyes. 'I thought I had it but then…'  
'You did fine, Kormac. You have already made so much progress.' Lyndon soothed, starting to lightly massage Kormac's scalp. 'I am so proud of you.'  
'But it seems as though I am barely scratching the surface.' Kormac sighed, leaning into Lyndon's caress.  
'And that is perfectly fine. You are still learning the complexities of pleasure and discovering things most men learned before they came of age.' Lyndon replied, shuffling closer and guiding Kormac to lean into him. 'I was not born knowing these things, I had to learn and I made a lot of mistakes along the way. But I have confidence that you will master these things in time.'  
'Why is it that I feel more comfortable doing things that are considered far more intimate than this?' Kormac asked, snuggling into Lyndon and lightly caressing his back.  
'Because we started off at handjobs and now we're going backwards. Had I been thinking long term, I would have made certain to start much slower.' Lyndon offered, running his fingertips behind Kormac's ears and down his neck. 'I should have started with erogenous zones and gentle affection, not blatant groping and open lust.'  
'Can we try again tomorrow?' Kormac asked, hiding a yawn in Lyndon's chest.  
'We can try again whenever you want.' Lyndon nodded, smiling fondly as Kormac threw one leg over his and shuffled closer. 'For now, get some rest. You have had a big day.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Not quite sure what had woken him, Lyndon snapped to full alertness when he realised Kormac wasn't curled up with him. Rolling over, Lyndon's breath caught when he spotted Kormac sprawled in the armchair in the corner of the room. By the looks of things, Kormac had been struggling to sleep again and had decided to take advantage of the dark to get to know his own body. Resisting the urge to interrupt Kormac's personal explorations, Lyndon stayed still under the blankets and watched Kormac come undone by his own hands. He really was handsome, weathered and worn skin kissed by the moonlight coming in through the window overlooking the street. The chair had been positioned in such a way that either of them could rest there without needing to worry about anyone spotting them from below.

Lyndon had always suspected that Kormac would be stunning once he got over his shyness and opened up to pleasure. But seeing him like this, his barriers down and submitting willingly to his own touch, Lyndon was hard pressed to hold back and let Kormac explore on his own. Dark eyes closed gently, lips parted to release the sweetest, softest sounds of pleasure, he was truly magnificent. One hand caressed his chest lightly, seeking out all the little spots that sent pleasure racing through him. The other rested on his leg, thumb stroking the unmarred skin of his inner thigh and drawing soft noises from his throat.

Fighting to keep his breathing slow and easy, trying so hard pass as sleeping so he didn't disturb Kormac, Lyndon paid close attention to the spots Kormac was touching. Memorizing each touch and the noises those touches pulled from Kormac, he considered each one and how it might be used to calm Kormac when he next fell into a panic.  
'Lyndon…oh yes…there.' Kormac mumbled, back arching as his hand scratched lightly at his right side, down towards his hip. 'Yes…so good…Lyndon.'

Ghods, Kormac must have been doing these private sessions for a while if he was already so vocal and confident. But if he was already fully aware of his sweet spots, why was he holding back so much when Lyndon tried to touch him freely? Determined to find out, Lyndon waited until Kormac gasped his name again before letting slip with a tired groan of his own. Shifting under the blankets, Lyndon pushed the covers back and pushed up on one elbow.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pushing his hair back out of the way, Lyndon turned his attention towards Kormac and cursed softly at the state of his love. Kormac looked terrified, fingers digging into the arms of the chair as he stared at Lyndon in disbelief and shame.  
'I…I…' Kormac flushed and looked away, unable to meet Lyndon's gaze.  
'There is nothing wrong with learning.' Lyndon replied, sitting up properly. 'You have every right to know what makes you feel good.'  
'But…you are not upset that I tried this alone?' Kormac asked, one hand returning to his chest.  
'Not at all, that's part of what you missed out on.' Lyndon smiled, patting the bed lightly. 'Now why don't you come back here and show me the sweet spots you've found?'  
'I…uh…that sounds fair.' Kormac nodded, getting up and padding back over to the bed.  
'You do not have to if you feel uncomfortable.' Lyndon soothed, shuffling over a little on the bed. 'But it might help me to ease your discomfort next time we try for intimacy.'  
'Well, when you put it like that.' Kormac smiled, climbing back into bed and stretching out beside Lyndon.

Settling back and arranging the blankets over them again, Lyndon smiled softly as Kormac caught his wrist and guided it towards his abdomen. Offering no resistance, Lyndon pressed a soft kiss to Kormac's forehead as his hand settled against warm skin, right where he'd seen Kormac touching before.  
'H-here…feels g-good…when scratched.' Kormac guided, stuttering in embarrassment.  
'Relax, I will not judge.' Lyndon uttered, scratching lightly at the offered spot. 'We are all different. This spot is not special for me but that is fine.'  
'Where?' Kormac asked, pressing closer to Lyndon. 'So good…feels warm…'  
'Here, there's a spot right here.' Lyndon replied, guiding Kormac's hand to his lower back. 'Ghods…yes… that's the spot.'  
'So this…is what you meant.' Kormac noted, gasping as he threw one leg over Lyndon's thighs.  
'We all have…our sweet spots.' Lyndon nodded, losing interest in the conversation as he tried to find other sweet spots that would make Kormac happy.

Trembling with pleasure as another bolt tore through him, Kormac pressed into the hand now kneading at the back of his right shoulder. He had not expected such a reaction from a place he was touched every day. His friends would often put their hands on his shoulder or rub away an ache left behind from being back in his armour for another day entertaining their patrons. But nothing sent the same thrill of pleasure through him.  
'I can hear you thinking, Kormac.' Lyndon sighed, shifting his hand from Kormac's waist to his firm ass and pulling him tight. 'Just feel and enjoy.'  
'I am…feeling…and…enjoying.' Kormac moaned, panting with pleasure. 'More, please.'

Able to taste Kormac's desperation in their kisses, Lyndon tightened his grip and continued to search for sweet spots hidden beneath Kormac's worn skin. Cradling him close, uttering soothing noises whenever Kormac started to tense up again, Lyndon never tried to take control of their love making. He wanted Kormac to experience everything and right now Kormac was barely hanging onto his composure.  
'I…I…' Kormac choked, biting his lip as he shivered violently.  
'Let it happen.' Lyndon coaxed, nipping at Kormac's neck lightly.

Crying out as the pleasure boiled within him then burst forth in a wave of relief and welcoming exhaustion, Kormac sagged into Lyndon with a groan. Relaxing his grip on Lyndon, Kormac sighed softly and lifted his head tiredly, struggling to focus on Lyndon's face.  
'Feel better?' Lyndon asked, panting softly as he traced his thumb over Kormac's lower lip.  
'Yes, thank you.' Kormac nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open.  
'Ghods, you look incredible like this. Sated and sleepy, the face of pleasure achieved.' Lyndon smiled, rolling them over and settling Kormac back into the soft bedding. 'Rest, leave the clean up to me dearest.'  
'Rest does sound good.' Kormac agreed, allowing sleep to claim him again as Lyndon rolled out of bed.

Thankful for the small heated water basins in each room, Lyndon stripped off and dunked a cloth in the warm water, scrubbing off their mingled cum with a casual indifference. Rinsing the cloth and wringing it out, Lyndon slung it over his shoulder and returned to the bed. Careful not to wake Kormac, he stripped off his stained smallclothes and wiped him clean with a much gentler touch. Tossing the damp cloth towards their wash pile, Lyndon lovingly tucked the blankets in around Kormac and snuggled in beside him again. Pressing closer and cherishing the feeling of Kormac safe in his arms, Lyndon closed his eyes and gave in to sleep again.


	3. Second Base

That scream, Lyndon would recognise it anywhere. Holding back with the rest of the ranged team, he scanned the chaotic battle with desperate eyes, trying to find Kormac in the mess around them. He could see the rest of the melee fighters in the fray, armour flashing amongst the reapers and hell hounds filling the street. Taking a huge risk, Lyndon slung his crossbow over his shoulder and pulled the short sword he'd taken to carrying as well. He still wasn't as good as Kormac or Mother with a sword but he had improved a lot from the early days of the team. He'd been taking lessons from Kormac and Tyrael, learning as much as he could about the subtle art of sword fighting.

Ignoring the calls from Shane and Buck to stay back with the ranged group, Lyndon raced into the melee with his sword held ready. Somewhere under this mass of heaving dead, Kormac waited for someone to find him. Lyndon would not fail him, he loved Kormac too much to even consider abandoning him right now. He had already lost too much in his life, he would not lose Kormac as well. Lyndon doubted he could handle another loss, not now that he had tasted true happiness with Kormac and built a life together.

Releasing the buckler he carried low on his back and swinging it up in readiness, Lyndon blocked a sword coming towards his head and lashed out, his holy enchanted blade slipping easily through the body in front of him. Twisting and cutting the head from another, Lyndon parried a third sword and finally spotted Kormac in the chaos. He was down, an alarmingly large pool of blood spread around him. Anger flaring bright, Lyndon roared a battle cry and spun, throwing his latest opponent into the path of one of Buck's turrets. Resecuring his buckler with a practised twist of his left arm and pulling his favourite dagger, he spun into the pattern Tyrael had been teaching him, hacking and slicing his way through the reapers.

Crashing through the last line of reapers blocking his path, Lyndon turned and set his feet, determined to let Kormac come to no further harm. Driving back two that came too close, Lyndon let out a sigh of relief as Mother and Baba crashed into the next wave threatening his position.  
'We'll hold them back, get him back to the cathedral!' she barked, launching into a devastating swirl of sword and axe.  
'Cover us!' Lyndon howled, sheathing his weapons and hurrying to Kormac's side.

Dropping to his knees beside Kormac, Lyndon almost vomited at the sight of his love so badly hurt. Where his right arm should have been, Kormac had just a bloody stump, the flesh and bone torn away above his elbow.  
'Kormac? Can you hear me, love?' Lyndon called, tearing a strip from his ragged coat and using it to create a hasty tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  
'Get moving Lyndon!' Libby cried, somewhere in the chaos beyond.  
'Lyndon?' Kormac groaned, one eye cracking open slowly.  
'Thank the ghods.' Lyndon breathed, digging out a bandage from his pack and binding the bloody stump firmly. 'Think you can get up?'  
'I…my arm.' Kormac uttered, going deathly pale as he realised what had happened.  
'Lyndon! We can't hold them forever!' Rufus snapped, hard pressed to keep the monsters back.  
'Come on, you can panic later. We have to go now.' Lyndon pleaded, hauling Kormac to his feet and reaching for the portal amulet Eirena had created for him.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Not quite sure where this passion was coming from, Lyndon couldn't spare the brain power to consider it as he was thrown up against the wall of the cellar Kormac had found and kissed thoroughly. Groaning in encouragement, Lyndon grabbed Kormac's waist and ground against him, giving up on trying to understand and just going with it. Working his hands under Kormac's sweaty tunic, Lyndon kneaded at his sides and willingly accepted the desire filled kisses. This was a totally new side of Kormac and Lyndon loved it; loved the dominance and power being displayed right in that moment.

Managing to gain some sense when Kormac switched from deep kissing to nibbling at his neck, Lyndon fumbled the silencing charm from his coat pocket and thumbed the activation rune before tossing it to the floor. Rolling to the middle of the room, he stopped and flared bright, sending out a pulsing gold wave that washed the walls in a silencing spell. Now they didn't need to worry about being overheard. Lyndon didn't care if he was heard but Kormac didn't feel comfortable with people possibly listening in when they were together.

Taking a chance presented to him, Lyndon grabbed Kormac's shoulders and pushed him back a little, trying to catch Kormac's gaze. Ghods, he looked so tormented in that moment, shaking under Lyndon's hands and trying to close the distance between them. Unable to find the words to ease Kormac's pain, Lyndon pulled him back in close and held him, rubbing comforting circles on his back.  
'please, I don't want to think.' Kormac uttered, clinging to Lyndon desperately. 'too much, I cannot face this anymore.'  
'shhh, I'm here. Come and sit down, let me take care of you.' Lyndon soothed, guiding Kormac towards the old cot in the corner. It wasn't much but it was the best they had right now.

Guiding Kormac down onto the rickety old cot, Lyndon took a knee in front of him and started to unlace Kormac's tunic. He was just grateful they had all dropped off their weapons and armour with Haedrig for repairs in readiness for another brawl after they had all had some rest. So it was a simple matter of releasing Kormac's belt and tugging the worn tunic over his head. Never breaking eye contact, Lyndon obediently lifted his arms and wriggled out of his tunic as soon as Kormac started tugging on the worn cloth. Planting his hands on the edge of the cot, Lyndon pushed up and sealed their lips together again, moaning softly as Kormac wrapped around him and settled back on the dusty bedding.

Keeping Kormac thoroughly distracted with deep, probing kisses, Lyndon unlaced their trousers and worked them down, caressing scars and hoping that this was enough to let Kormac escape the pain chasing him. Feeling more than hearing the deep groan from Kormac, Lyndon smiled into their kisses and rolled his hips, determined to drive Kormac out of his mind with pleasure.  
'wait…' Kormac gasped, tearing away from the kiss. 'show me…something new.'  
'something new? I can do that.' Lyndon nodded, breathing heavily as he considered his choices. 'roll onto your side and shuffle down a little. I have an idea of what we can try.'

Shuffling back off Kormac, Lyndon pulled off his boots and dropped his remaining clothes before turning his attention to stripping Kormac. Flicking his hair back, Lyndon settled on the side of the cot and reached out to run his fingers through Kormac's hair.  
'this will test you, I think. Just relax and follow my lead. I have faith in you.' Lyndon grinned, shifting his hand down to lightly caress Kormac's neck. 'But the same rule applies. If it gets to be too much, speak up.'  
'I will.' Kormac nodded, nuzzling into Lyndon's arm lightly.  
'this might seem strange but trust me.' Lyndon added, leaning down to steal a sweet kiss.  
'with all I am.' Kormac replied, shuffling back on the cot a little.

Stretching out beside Kormac and resting his head on one powerful thigh, Lyndon smiled softly as Kormac slowly mimicked what he was doing. Breathing slow and calm, hoping that his relaxed state could help Kormac settle and enjoy this, Lyndon lightly ran his fingers over Kormac's thick erection and groaned as Kormac repeated the motion on his own flesh. Emboldened by Kormac's willingness to plunge blindly into the unknown, Lyndon put his hesitation aside and licked at Kormac's erection. Oh ghods, Kormac didn't even pause, following after Lyndon.

Straining to keep his focus, Lyndon tried to concentrate on Kormac's responses but it was so hard to read the situation while Kormac was nursing on his erection with such ease. Shifting his position and breathing through his nose, Lyndon pushed forward and wrapped his lips around the broad head in front of him. He was sorely out of practise with this but he doubted Kormac would mind the fumbles. 

Feeling Kormac tense and hearing the shocked noise ripped form his throat, Lyndon released his cock and lifted his head, seeking out Kormac's gaze to make sure he was okay. Meeting wide, startled eyes, Lyndon sighed softly and reached out, smiling softly as Kormac gripped his hand and squeezed firmly.  
'Too much?' Lyndon asked, thumb caressing Kormac's knuckles.  
'I fear I will hurt you.' Kormac uttered, free hand tracing lazy patterns on Lyndon's inner thigh.  
'So long as you remember not to bite, I will be fine.' Lyndon soothed, trying to be reassuring.  
'No biting, I had already guessed as much.' Kormac nodded, smiling fondly at Lyndon. 'Any other tips to offer?'  
'Relax and find what works for you. I do not expect you to replicate some of the skills I have learned.' Lyndon guided, squeezing Kormac's hand again. 'In time, maybe, but for now focus on the basics of this.'  
'Right, right.' Kormac replied, settling back down but he refused to release Lyndon's hand.

Learning and teaching in cycle, deep moans rising from both as they shared this great pleasure, the pair started spiralling closer to release. Everything Lyndon tried, Kormac repeated without pause, pushing them both higher. Licking, gentle nibbling, going deeper with each pass, discovering sweet spots and unearthing just what made the other tick. Kormac turned out to be quite loud; body writhing as he slowly lost control. Lyndon didn't really try to hold him steady, he was rather enjoying witnessing Kormac come completely undone.

Making a choice to not push Kormac into anything he wasn't necessarily ready for, Lyndon puled away when he felt his release was close and tumbled Kormac onto his back. Humming softly when Kormac started to protest, Lyndon settled on his knees ad swallowed Kormac's straining erection again. Bobbing his head and gripping the length with one hand, Lyndon looked up at Kormac and shuddered at the taste of his nearing release.

Bucking against Lyndon, trying to reach his release and drift away on the wave of peace that came afterwards, Kormac gripped at Lyndon's thigh and hand, crying out as the pleasure built under Lyndon's skilled touch. Back arching, Kormac tried to pry Lyndon off but he refused to budge, nursing on his cock with a delighted hum.  
'Lyndon…I…' Kormac gasped, straining against Lyndon's grip.

Humming around the thick length, Lyndon looked up at Kormac again and used his tongue to rub at the little spot he'd discovered behind the head, where the loose skin attached. A soft nibble there and Lyndon smiled as Kormac roared his release. Sealing his lips again, Lyndon rolled away just enough that Kormac could see everything as he swallowed the salty-sweet release. Slumping onto his back, Lyndon groaned when Kormac brushed his straining erection and released with no more stimulation.  
'I never knew a man could do that.' Kormac remarked, resting his hand on Lyndon's thigh.  
'I forgot I could when pushed.' Lyndon panted, getting one arm under his back and sitting up. 'Feel better now?'  
'I do, thanks to you.' Kormac nodded, resting his head on Lyndon's thigh. 'Tired now.'  
'I'll just turn off the silencing charm and we can get some rest. How's that sound?' Lyndon suggested, reluctantly nudging Kormac off his leg and rising unsteadily.  
'Sounds glorious.' Kormac nodded, sitting up to grab the blanket that he'd pushed aside earlier.

Picking up their silencer, Lyndon tapped the deactivation charm and found his jacket on the floor. Returning the item to his pocket, he padded back to the bed and stretched out beside Kormac. Curling up together under the musty blanket, the two lovers were soon fast asleep, clinging tightly to each other as they dreamed of a better future.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

A rising darkness in his eyes, Lyndon headed for the chests where the team kept their extra belongings and unlocked the one he shared with Kormac. Digging under their spare clothes and personal possessions, Lyndon pulled out the sword and shield he'd put away almost as soon as he'd been given them. A matched pair, they were comfortable in his hands and built for serious destruction, exactly what he needed now. Unbuckling the strap that held his crossbow on his back, he placed it safely in the chest and slung his shield over his back instead.  
'Urzael will die today, I swear it. I will not rest until he is destroyed and his master Malthael after him.' Lyndon growled, closing the chest and pushing to his feet. 'This is my oath.'  
'Fight well, brother. As much as I wish I was fighting by your side, I will stay and keep watch over Kormac in your absence.' Korbin added, coming up behind his brother. 'I know you will bring great honour to both families.'  
'I will certainly try, brother.' Lyndon replied, turning to face his brother. 'Keep him safe, I will return when the deed is done.'

Catching the helmet Lycian threw him, Lyndon looked at it for a moment and nodded, slipping the worn steel on and taking a moment to get used to the weight of the steel wings that protruded and swept back on either side. One last look over at Kormac's limp body, the healers kneeling beside him, Lyndon plunged back through his portal to exact his revenge.


End file.
